Rien que la vérité
by Paige0703
Summary: Quand Tezuka se retrouve dans l'obligation de sire toute la vérité après avoir accidentellement bu la dernière crétaion d'Inui et que les autres titulaires en porfite... quels peuvent bien être les secrets les mieux gardés du Capitaine de Tennis de Seigaku ?


**_Voici ma toute première fic sur cette animé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai bien l'intention d'en faire d'autre même si je ne sais pas encore quand. _**

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._**

**_Kiss; Paige0703_**

**_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_**

**Rien que la vérité**

Cela faisait déjà près d'une demi-heure que les membres du club de Tennis de Seigaku Gakuen s'entraînaient. Tezuka, capitaine, arpentait les courts, un à un donnant conseils et avertissements aux autres membres. Il s'arrêta prêt du court où s'affrontaient Echizen Ryoma et Kikumaru Eiji :

- Tu verras, le prochain point est à moi ! s'écria Eiji tout en sautant dans tous les sens.

- Mais bien sur... répondit calmement le plus jeune des titulaires tout en prenant place.

Tezuka s'approcha du banc où se trouvait sa gourde. Il se retourna en entendant Eiji s'écrier :

- Rhaa ! C'est pas possible ! Bon, le prochain point sera vraiment pour moi...

La main de Tezuka se referma sur sa boisson... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut. Ayant détourné le regard, il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était emparé de celle d'Inui. Il avala quelques gorgés avant d'être pris de vertiges. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le banc. Ce léger malaise ne passa pas inaperçu... Fuji s'approcha de lui, accompagné d'Inui.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient, dit Tezuka une fois ses deux coéquipiers arrivés.

- Oui, ma toute dernière préparation. Je n'ai pas encore pu tester ses effets...

Les autres titulaires s'étaient approchés des trois joueurs, laissant les autres membres du club continuer leur entraînement.

- Bien, poursuivis Inui tout en s'emparant de son habituel cahier, que penses-tu du goût ? demanda t-il prêt à prendre des notes.

- Horrible, répliqua Tezuka.

Ce simple mot étonna les titulaires. Pas que le fait que la "mixture" d'Inui soit qualifiée d'horrible mais parce que en tant normal Tezuka leur aurait simplement dit de retourner à l'entraînement, sans répondre.

- Je vois, ajouta Inui. Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai mal au coeur.

- Je vois, je vois.

Le sourire de Fuji s'agrandit peu à peu. Il demanda alors :

- Dit Tezuka, quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

- Bleu.

- Ton animal préféré ?

- Le chat.

- Ta saison préféré ?

- L'automne.

- Ta boisson préféré ?

- Le thé.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réponses, Inui prenait des notes, alors que les autres étaient de plus en plus surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Momoshiro.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ryoma.

- Est-ce que ce serait à cause du Inui Juice dernière génération supra deluxe ? ajouta Eiji.

- On dirait bien, répondit Fuji avant de demander à son capitaine, est-ce que tu nous as menti ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Des sourires apparurent alors sur les visages de ses coéquipiers. Tezuka ne pouvait pas leur mentir, et semblait ne pas pouvoir éviter de répondre aux questions. Il était temps pour les titulaires d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur capitaine.

Les questions fusèrent de toutes part. Tezuka répondit à toutes jusqu'au moment où Momoshiro demanda :

- Capitaine, est-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- De qui ? s'écrièrent les autres titulaires à l'exception de Fuji, Ryoma et d'Inui, trop occupé à prendre des notes.

- Echizen.

Le silence le plus total s'abattit alors sur le court. Seul le bruit des balles se faisait entendre.

- Ryo... Ryoma ? demanda Kawamura.

- Oui.

- Ochibi ? demanda Eiji tout en attrapant Ryoma et en le montrant à Tezuka.

- Oui.

- Donc, si je résume la situation : tu es amoureux d'Echizen Ryoma ? demanda Inui.

- Oui, ça vous pose un problème ?

Aucun n'osa répondre. Pas que ça les dérangeaient mais... l'atmosphère était désormais lourde... Ils étaient tous gênés par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation.

Tezuka se prit la tête dans les mains pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever d'un bond. Il fit sursauter quelques un des autres titulaires. Il les fusilla alors du regard avant de finalement se tourner vers Inui :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Heu, je crois... commença Inui tout en reculant de quelques pas, je crois que c'était un effet secondaire de ma dernière création.

- 100 tours de terrain ! Tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oui ! répondirent en choeur les garçons avant de partir en courant.

Tezuka les regarda s'éloigner, remarquant qu'un joueur manquait désormais à l'appel : Echizen Ryoma n'était plus là. _Logique qu'il soit parti après ce qu'il a entendu_, pensa le jeune homme.

Le reste de l'entraînement se passa dans un silence de cathédrale. Personne n'osait s'approcher du capitaine. Ils avaient fini par remarquer l'absence de Ryoma et ne savait pas comment arranger les choses.

- Vous pouvez partir, annonça enfin Tezuka.

Les titulaires accompagné de Momo, s'approchèrent finalement de Tezuka avant de s'incliner :

- Désolé Capitaine, on est allez trop loin.

- Fallait y penser avant.

- Et pour Echizen ? demanda Fuji.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Tezuka.

- Tu nous en veux beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? ajouta Oishi.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi votre entraînement sera multiplié par 3 jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Aucun ne protesta. Devant leur regard suppliant il ajouta :

- Je sais bien que vous ne pensiez pas à mal, mais... je ne sais pas comment Echizen va le prendre.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu l'aimes ? ajouta Fuji.

- Oui, mais je me doute bien que ça va poser quelques problèmes...

- Pas pour nous ! s'écrièrent ses camarades.

- Merci, répondit Tezuka quelque peu soulagé d'avoir leur soutien. Bien, je vais essayer de parler à Echizen.

Il commença à partir quand il se retourna, leur faisant de nouveau face :

- Évidemment vous gardez ça pour vous.

- Oui !

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Après l'aveu de Tezuka, Ryoma était de suite rentré chez lui.

_Il m'aime... Il m'aime... Le capitaine m'aime. Non, ce n'est pas possible, _pensa le jeune homme.

Il commença à monter les escaliers quand son père apparu :

- Oh, déjà rentré...

Ryoma s'arrêta.

- Évidemment sinon je ne serai pas là.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé... Tu as un rendez-vous ? Ça y est, quelqu'un c'est enfin déclaré à toi ? Il était temps...

Ryoma tourna son visage vers lui, le regard quelque peu perdu. Il grimpa le reste des marches avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin Ryoma parti un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner. Il prit directement le chemin de sa salle de classe espérant ne croiser aucun de ses senpais... ce qui, heureusement pour lui, fut le cas.

Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait pas éviter encore longtemps ses coéquipiers, mais retourne au club... il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Comment devrait-il agir devant Tezuka ? Comment devrait-il se comporter avec lui.

La matinée prit rapidement fin, et étant mercredi, Ryoma décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sortait à peine du bâtiment quand il remarqua que quelqu'un était à sa droite. A quelques mètres seulement se trouvait Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- Echizen...

Ryoma n'attendit pas la suite et prit les jambes à son cou.

Tezuka soupira, tout en observant le jeune homme disparaître.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ryoma s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre sous le regard étonné de son père et de sa cousine.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore...

Quelques heures après son retour, son père vint le voir :

- Eh jeune homme, téléphone pour toi.

- C'est qui ? demanda t-il tout en restant allongé sur son lit.

- Ton capitaine.

- Dit lui que je ne suis pas là, répondit-il finalement tout en se tournant vers le mur.

Son père partit alors sans ajouter un mot.

- Je vois, répondit Tezuka alors que le père de Ryoma lui répétait ce que son fils lui avait répondu. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- De plus en plus étrange, murmura Nanjiro pour lui même. A moins que...

Il sourit finalement avant d'ajouter :

- La suite va être intéressante... Que va tu faire jeune homme.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Ryoma parti de nouveau plus tôt que d'ordinaire, après un petit déjeuner rapide. Il sécha une nouvelle fois l'entraînement matinal. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de Horio qui lui posait mille et une questions sur ses dernières absences au club. Il parti rapidement à la fin des cours et rentra une nouvelle fois directement.

- Déjà de retour. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ? demanda sa cousine.

- Si on me demande je ne suis pas là, répondit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

_On ne sait jamais, il serait capable de passer ici_, pensa Ryoma tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, prenant Karupin dans ses bras.

Ryoma avait vu juste. A la fin de l'entraînement, Tezuka passa :

- Je suis désolé mais...

- Il ne veut voir personne je suppose.

- Oui.

- Bien, mais pouvez-vous lui dire qu s'il manque l'entraînement encore longtemps il ne sera plus titulaire.

- Je lui dirai.

- Merci et désolé du dérangement. Au revoir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

On était désormais Vendredi. L'entraînement était fini depuis presque un quart d'heure et les derniers membres prenaient le chemin du retour. Seul Tezuka était encore sur les courts. Il avait espéré que Ryoma se montrerait enfin... mais rien.

Il parti pour se changer, prendre ses affaires et enfin rentrer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir Ryoma tranquillement assis.

- Echizen, dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Devant l'absence de réponse il ajouta :

- Concernant l'entraînement...

- Je reviendrai à partir de demain.

- Bien. Echizen je... commença-t-il.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? le coupa Ryoma tout en baissant un peu plus sa casquette sur son visage.

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu...

- Est-ce que je t'aime ?

- Mm.

- Oui, répondit simplement Tezuka. Je me doute bien que ça doit te faire bizarre et j'aurai préféré que tu ne l'apprennes jamais mais... ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer l'entraînement.

- Ce n'était pas pour ça...

- Alors pourquoi ? s'étonna Tezuka.

- Parce que je... j'avais peur que ça soit faux et que tu ais remarqué que... que je...

Devant cette déclaration inachevé Tezuka fit quelques pas avant de prendre le visage d'Echizen entre ses mains. Ryoma rougit alors devant le regard de son capitaine. Ce dernier baissa lentement son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entre en contact. Il l'embrassa tendrement, le plus délicatement possible. Il fut heureux de sentir Ryoma répondre maladroitement à son baiser. Ils s'embrasèrent encore quelques fois. Des baisers tous plus tendre les uns que les autres. Finalement Tezuka glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Echizen à la recherche de sa consoeur.

Ryoma ne put retenir un gémissement alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient avant de se caresser dans une danse sensuelle. Tezuka s'installa finalement à côté de Ryoma, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa droite : Ryoma souriait tout en passant son index sur ses lèvres Quand il remarqua le regard de son aîné, il détourna la tête.

- Ravie de voir que ça te plait. Je t'aime Ryoma.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Tezuka : c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il eut même le plaisir de le voir sourire, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

- Bien, je te raccompagne chez toi, dit Tezuka avant de se lever.

Ryoma attrapa sa main :

- Attends je... J'aimerai... encore un peu rester avec toi.

Tezuka fut heureux de cet aveux surtout que connaissant Ryoma cela n'avait pas du être facile à dire. Il l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Bien, dit-il finalement, mais juste un peu... il se fait tard.

- Oui, bucho.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin tout le monde fut heureux de revoir Ryoma. Eiji et Momo lui sautèrent dessus. Évidemment personne ne loupa le regard qu'échangèrent Ryoma et Tezuka quand ce dernier arriva à son tour.

- Que tout le monde se rassemble...

Tout compte fait, la mixture d'Inui n'avait pas causé que des problèmes. Après tout, combien de temps encore se seraient-ils tournés autour sans s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs ? Comme quoi certains accidents pouvaient avoir du bon...

Inui avait aussi testé sa boisson sur Oishi et Kaido, ayant perdu lors des matchs pour désigner les cobayes, mais ils n'y eu aucun effet secondaires... Comment pouvaient-ils répondre à ses questions étant évanoui. Ils ne surent donc jamais si seul Tezuka avait eu pour effets de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité.


End file.
